Change Is Near
by lostintexas
Summary: When Change happens when you don't see it coming. A friendship and turns into more or will it stay a friendship only?
1. Chapter 1

This was not some ordinary day for me, this day just seem so different from the others. I really don't know how describe, but it's like when you wake up and you know something major is about to change in your life. Never in my life would I of thought that I be where I am out now. Having no more Eliot, taken Cragen's spot, being in charge this change has been such a blessing. Then to top it all off now to be a mother, though I would have thought I been married.

As I sitting in my office looking out at my team, I smile knowing at the end of the day this is my family this is where I belong. Few years back though I thought Alex and I would be married, I would stay at home with the kids. This dream I had with Alex ended and she moved on with another, and another unit. Here I am with my son, haven't really dated since Alex, let alone even thought about letting someone in, though as I stare at the blonde a have such strong feeling for her more than I ever had with Alex.

A new detective walked into my life about a few years ago, at first, I knew there was something different about her not really sure if I even liked her. Through the years though as I been watching her grow, she is an amazing officer great at her job. Amanda knew her job inside out, how to handle the victims, how to get the perp to confess without breaking a sweat and does it with a smile. When she walked into this squad little did I know she was what would be the change in my world, only if I would let her in.

As I looking out everyone is here but Amanda of course she not late, even if she was I not even sure I would be mad. I don't know why I even feel this way towards her, I mean she will never see me the way I want her to, she too young and way to pretty let alone she straight. She just walked into the squad in those tight blue jeans that fit her figure so perfect. A button down that shows off her top side, and that smile across that face that melts my heart. How I give anything to just grab her by the waist pull her close, put her lips against mine and get lost.

I was snapped out of this thought really quick when I heard a knock on the door, in fact I nearly jumped out of my skin was little taken back from my dreams.

"Can I come in Captain." She said so gentle with that southern twang

"How can I help you detective Rollins?"

In the back of my mind I am hoping she says take me home, spend the day with me in my bed. Snap out of it Oliva, you really don't even know this girl other than a professional level. This was no one's fault but my own, I was too scared to get to know Amanda because honestly if I found out she was straight I would be crushed. Hearing noise I snap out of my day dream once again.

"Liv, you there? Did you hear anything I have said?"

"What, no Rollins sorry, can you repeat yourself please."

"Well, we have a case, I needing someone to ride with me, and Fin is tied up on another case. So, I was wondering if you would ride along with me?"

"Sure Rollins, let me get my things together grabbed the case file to read while you drive."

"Great I will meet you down stairs, I will go grab the car Captain."

Then she was gone as I was standing there with my heart racing and skipping a beat. Get it together Oliva you are her boss, nothing more. I grab my coat and the case file and make my way down stairs. While in the elevator I started to think this is it, get closer to her make an effort to become a friend at least, not just her boss it been almost three years since she started this unit. As I walk out I see Amanda pulling up, she looks over at me smiles my knees get weak. I jump in the car and we took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliva is strong and amazing women, whom I admire deeply in fact I would say more like in love with. I just now need here to spend time with me outside the office, so she can get to know me see more than just a detective. When I left Tennessee I just knew this is where I belonged, of course I really was running away from my problems. When I arrived in this unit never did I plan on falling for my boss, let alone I really never planned on staying.

This unit has become the one thing I can always count on, they are my family. Fin, is the brother I never had he always keeping that extra eye one me even when I really don't need him to. Oliva well she just perfect, she an amazing boss knows how to understand her unit. Oliva also is so beautiful, she carries herself so perfect smelling good every time she walks by me. One day I will kiss those gentle, sweet lips of hers. Though I know she will never see me the way I see her, crap I can't even get one night alone with her to see where it could even go.

As I driving I was so lost in my thoughts that I never heard a word that Oliva was saying, but when she put her hand on my arm I snapped out of it really quick.

"Rollins, are you okay?"

"What, yes of course Captain why do you ask?"

"Well, for one I asked if you read over the case, and second of all you passed up the turn."

"Oh, well was lost in my own day dreams I guess sorry about that. I have looked over the case a little."

"It's okay to be honest I get lost in my own day dreams more often than I like lately. Well I can tell that this case will be a challenge but I sure we can handle it. "

I just nod my head at her as we have finally made it to the crime scene, which there are many officer and the medical examiner. I pull up and park the car, I watch Oliva get out of the car, I mean who wouldn't want to watch her from behind.

"I am Captain Benson and this is detective Rollins, what do we have?"

I watched Oliva just take charge while she talking to officer, that's when I started to think is Oliva in charge in the bed or is she more submissive. Would she just let me take charge or would I have to fight her for the power, oh how I would love to find out?

"Well Captain, there is a lot going on here, a family of four where the victims. The mother and father where killed. The oldest son was taken to the hospital, really not sure what condition he is in, though it did not look to good. Last but not least the youngest daughter is missing."

I look over at Rollins, she has seemed to be going in and out of day dreams all I can hope is they are about me though I know this is not true. The only way I will ever know anything is to get her to go out for a drink without the boys, but then again, I really don't want her to think I hitting on her. Of course, after the whole Alex thing I not even sure how to let her in if I wanted to. As I stand there with her and the officer I am just glad it's me with her and not Fin.

"Okay Rollins, ready let's see what all we got going, and figure where their daughter might have gone and what brought this to happen. This will not be an easy case."

"You got it Captain."

I looked over at Rollins, and that's when I felt it the change that moment when we locked eyes little did I know how good this change will be. Rollins just smiled at me once again my heart just melted.

Oliva was just looking at me after we said our goodbyes with the officer, it was that moment we locked eyes I felt something with her that I never felt before. I hoping she felt it too, at this moment I am glad I asked her to come along. This was a new journey for the both of us an I was ready for it.


End file.
